Decepción
by Petite Rveur
Summary: Lejos, la mayor sorpresa de todas, había sido su mayor decepción, y es que Ichigo había creído fervientemente que el idiota de su jefe era en realidad el caballero de brillante armadura que había "nacido para protegerla". No obstante, él no era el Caballero Azul, y sus ilusiones cayeron al suelo. -¿Estás decepcionada?


Decepción

Su vida estaba llena de sorpresas, eso lo había descubierto hace mucho. No eran esas sorpresas, sin embargo, necesariamente malas. Solo eran sorpresas. No obstante, los últimos acontecimientos no podían catalogarse de sorpresas c_omunes_: Convertirse en Mew Mew era, definitivamente, una enorme y _rara_ sorpresa.

Shirogane era otra sorpresa, ya que a veces- no en realidad _siempre-_ actuaba de forma inesperada, ya sea por acción o por omisión, él nunca _hacía_ lo que se esperaba de alguna situación, y eso a Ichigo le quedó claro desde el día que lo conoció.

Por supuesto, la primera impresión que tuvo de Shirogane fue inquietante, ya que él se la había llevado consigo hacia la rama de un árbol y la estrechó contra él –para que no se fuera a caer, según él-, pues los atacaba en ese momento un monstruo salido de quién sabe dónde. Eso –y el comentario que soltaría después sobre su peso. No era, en a_bsoluto, _algo que pudiera esperarse. ¡Quién podría esperarse algo como eso, por Dios!

Ver que le crecían un par de orejas una cola, cosa que sucedería cada vez que se pusiera nerviosa tampoco era algo que pudiera considerarse e_sperable_, sin embargo, convertirse completamente en un gato negro rallaba en lo fantástico. Claro que para eso había solución; únicamente con ¡oh, sorpresa! Un beso –la mejor solución para reducir los nervios, si cabe mencionar-. Hasta el momento, Ichigo podía decir con total propiedad que fue el peor día de su vida. Al menos hasta que Alto, un pequeño gatito color gris, que parecía entender su problema, la besó y la hizo volver a su forma humana. ¡Su hermosa forma humana! Luego volvió a ser el peor día de su vida cuando descubrió que Alto era en realidad _él; _Shirogane Ryo. ¡Más sorpresas!

Ella al menos sentía que no era la única persona en esa situación, aunque esa otra persona no fuera más que Shirogane.

No era tan malo, sin embargo, él la había ayudado en esa terrible -¡horrible!- situación, aunque esa ayuda consistiera en besarla –pues eso, definitivamente no contaba como un beso real; eran _gatos_ después de todo, ¿cierto?...¡¿cierto?!-.

También le había enseñado a bailar. Aquella vez él se veía espectacular –la verdad sea dicha-, y ella tenía la sensación de estar metida dentro de un cuento de hadas, con princesas, caballeros y bellos bailes de salón, salvo por el pequeño detalle de que no era ni un sueño ni un cuento, no era nada más que la pura realidad, y en esa realidad, ella bailaba junto a un elegantísimo y cortés caballero que había resultado ser Shirogane. Entonces ella se sonrojó, confundiéndose con el color de su cabello pues lo había pisado. Él arrugó el gesto y lo dejó pasar, entonces lo inesperado sucedió –pues ya se estaba tardando-. Él la estrechó contra sí para tener mayor control sobre su cuerpo, y ella se dejó guiar por el movimiento firme y fluido del cuerpo de su caballero; se dio cuenta que lo estaba disfrutando y que no le molestaría, en absoluto, mantenerse de esa manera.

Luego el cuento de hadas acabó, también de manera sorpresiva.

Lo que parecía no ser una sorpresa para Ichigo era la identidad del Caballero Azul, porque para ella era más que obvio que _él _tenía que ser Shirogane; "Es decir, ¿quién más puede ser sino _él_?", se repetía pensativa "Debe ser él".

Y es que ese porte distinguido y esbelto, sus ojos azules, felinos, _penetrantes_, debían ser los suyos, correspondían a la perfección. Su apariencia era similar –casi idéntica, por no decir la misma-, y la extraña coincidencia de ver entrar a uno y justo después ver salir al otro –sin mencionar el _saludo_ que le dio Shirogane cuando se conocieron, sí, aquel referente a su peso-. Todo era jodidamente igual.

Sin embargo, ninguna de esas sorpresas, ya sea bien o mal recibidas, le dio esa cruel e incómoda sensación, tan terrible, tan… triste. Esa que se siente cuando descubres que tus expectativas fueron demasiado altas y el resultado frente a tus ojos te vacía el alma de un tirón, sin anestecia, esa llamada d_ecepción._

-Pensé…que _él eras tú._

Shirogane estab apoyado sobre la baranda del mirador, ella le miraba la espalda, esa que en algún momento, mientras e_ra el Caballero Azul_, le había parecido tan ancha y admirable.

Lejos, la mayor sorpresa de todas, había sido su mayor decepción, y es que Ichigo había creído fervientemente que el idiota de su jefe era en realidad el caballero de brillante armadura –metafóricamente hablando- que había "_nacido para protegerla"_. No obstante, él no era el Caballero Azul, y sus ilusiones cayeron al suelo.

-¿Estás decepcionada?

No supo qué contestar. Habría querido decir que no, que todo estaba bien, que ella nunca se imaginó que él era el Caballero Azul, y que por lo tanto, ella no se había llevado la decepción de su vida al verse en un error. Que no importaba, que nunca estuvo segura de sus sospechas. Sin embargo, otra parte de ella moría de ganas de gritarle "sí", que estaba profundamente convencida que ellos eran la misma persona, y hacerle saber que ella r_ealmente _confiaba en que era _él. _Sin embargo, calló. Bajó la mirada, apenada; no dijo nada.

Shirogane no la oyó responderle, girándose a verla y descubrir el porqué de su repentino silencio, pues ella, usualmente no solía dejar de hablar, era irritante, sí, pero lo era más verla en ese tímido silencio reprimido.

-¿Lo estás?-insistió, mirándole de cerca desde arriba, pues era casi dos cabezas más baja que él. La tomó de los hombros y una mano se posó en su mentón, sin atisbo de fuerza alguna. Ella lo miró, diciéndole con la mirada una respuesta inconfundible: "_Como no tienes idea. Tanto, que duele". _Ella bajó la mirada, apenada.

-Algo-respondió vagamente intentando no darle demasiada importancia al asunto, intentando esconder su propia decepción.

-Pues no lo estés- y dicho esto, él comenzó a acercarse lentamente, como había hecho el amague varias veces ya, solamente que esta vez iba enserio.

Ichigo sintió el cálido tacto de sus labios sobre los suyos, que presionaron solo un poco, sin fuerza; tan inocente y puro que pareció no suceder.

Shirogane la había besado, esa era una nueva sorpresa, pero esta era una de las mejores, una de la que no podía estar decepcionada.

* * *

**Esta es la primera vez que escribo uno de este fandom. Me salió en una noche de insomnio. Tampoco es muy bueno que digamos, pero me salió del alma. Espero que tenga buena allegada, porque me encariñé con él; me gustó mucho; es que es taaan tieerno. Sean buenitos (o no sean tan duros, en su defecto).**


End file.
